New Girl
by littletaco17
Summary: Missy is 14 and has been an orphan since she was 5. She doesn't remember her family well until she met the ninja. She now is in love, has a sibling,and finds something about her that is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

My POV

I was walking on my way home from school alone and I was alone. I happened to be an orphan all my life. So, I lived at my friends house. It was a pretty nice house 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, a pretty big yard and living room, the kitchen well was to bright but they like it. I hate the sun. It's always in your eyes bugging. Okay, back to the orphan thing. My mom and Dad abandoned me when I was really little. I was about 5 and I don't really remember them. I think I had a brother I don't know blonde or something. Anyway, as I was walking,

Something tripped me. I thought it was a hose but it was a snake. I just stood there but all of a sudden it bit me. Then it slithered away. It might've been poisonous but I didn't die. I'm glad to it's taco night. I remember a giant snake invading the city once. It was pretty scary but some ninja and a other guy saved the day. The snake that bit me looked familiar but who cares I probably saw it on TV or something.

Cole's POV

Me and the boy's were watching TV. We were watching Dog the Bounty Hunter, but Zane changed it to cooking.

Me: What the hell Zane?

Zane: Sorry

I wanted to change it back but they were making cake. I just decided to watch. I didn't notice but I was laying on the remote. So the TV changed to the shopping network.

Me: IT BURN'S!

Zane: That is a really nice jacket

Kai: Zane that's a girls jacket

Jay: It'll suit him

Kai, Jay, and me laughed. It was true though it was pink.

My POV

I finally made it home but I felt… different. Like I was changing. Probably puberty or something.

Me: Hey Abby

Abby: Oh, hey Missy

Me: Are you helping make-

Abby: Missy your bleeding

She was right I was. It wasn't red though it was green.

Abby: MOM!

Abby's Mom: Missy are you okay

Me: Yeah I'm fine

Abby's Mom: Are you sure?

Me: I'M FINE JUST GIVE ME SPACE!

Abby's Mom: I'm calling 911

Me: DON'T

Abby's Mom: Missy you need help

Me: I DON'T NEED HELP!

Abby: What should we do

Abby's Mom: Call them!

Abby: Okay

Abby dialed but I felt a rush of anger. I smacked the phone out of her hand.

Abby: Missy what gives!

I ran out the door before she could say anything else.

Kai's POV

Sensei told us to go to the market to get him some tea. All of us went. We decided to walk to the store. We saw a girl running down the sidewalk. She looked about 14. She was wearing a purple hood and black sunglasses. All of a sudden, she crashed into Lloyd.

The Girl: Sorry I'm just mad

Lloyd: So you bump into me

The Girl: NO! I didn't see you!

Lloyd: Sorry

The Girl: That's okay

She took off her glasses and hood. She had long dark brown hair and greenish hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She was hot! Me, Zane, and Cole all stared at her. Jay wasn't paying attention.

Lloyd: So what's wrong

Me: I don't think I should tell you

Lloyd: It's fine

The Girl: Well I'm just mad all of a sudden

Jay: Probably puber- oof

I elbowed Jay.

The Girl: I thought that too but I got bit by a snake and now I want TO ROB A BANK! YEAH!

Lloyd: You have like a criminal feeling

The Girl: No better, and evil feeling.

Lloyd's POV

That's when it hit me.

Me: You got bit by a snake and you have an evil feeling

The Girl: Yeah

Me: What's your name

The Girl: Missy

Me: Last name

Missy: I don't know I've been an orphan for 9 years now

Me: I've was an orphan too. My father turned evil and my mom left me

Missy: My mom left me too

Me: That's weird

Missy: What's your name

Me: Lloyd Garmadon

Missy kept looking at me. I feel like I've seen her before. Oh my gosh! She's my sister

Me: You're my sister!

Missy: And you're that blonde kid I remember!

Cole: HOLY SHIT!

Jay: Cool

Zane: Oh

Kai : Oh my gosh Becky look at her butt

Zane: Who is Becky?

Kai: Zane it's just a saying

Zane: Oh okay

My POV

That guy with the bushy eyebrows and black hair kept staring at my boobs. Weird

My POV

He's cute

That guy: I'm Cole

That other guy: I'm Kai

That other other guy: Greeting's I am Zane

That other other other guy: I'm Jay

Cole: I call dibs

Kai: No fair

Jay: Kai that's legal terms

Zane: What exactly is dibs?

Jay: Oh it's when you call a person

Zane: why call a person when she is right there?

Jay: No Zane, never mind

Me: So where are you guy's going?

Kai: To the market wanna come

I looked back.

Me: Okay

At the Market (theme music: da da da ya!)

Me: Tea is down the second isle on your left

Kai: How'd you know we needed tea

Me: Oh uh.. I don't know

Lloyd: Whatever

Jay: La la la

Lloyd: Uh what are you doing

Jay: I thought we were singing

Lloyd: It doesn't matter

Jay: La la la

Lloyd: Oh well

Jay: La la la

Lloyd: Okay this is boring

Cole: Hey didn't say you were mad

Me: Yeah

Cole: Gimme more

Me: Why

Cole: I meant the other thing

Cole's POV

Missy: Oh Cole

Cole: Well will you

Missy: Maybe later

Cole: WOO-HOO!

Missy: Anyway, I need a place to stay

Cole: Stay with me! I mean us

Kai: You just met her and you already wanna have sex with her.

Cole: Pretty much

Kai: *sigh*

Okay, I'll write more later…


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

It was pretty obvious.

Me: Cole

Cole: WOO-HOO!

He was still in the hallway.

Zane: NO!

Kai: DAMNIT!

Me: *sigh*

Nya walked in.

Me: Hey Nya

Nya: Eww!

Me: Okay?

Kai: Hey Nya what gives

Nya: I don't wanna tell you

Me: OMG!

Kai: What?

Me: Kai your gonna be an uncle!

Kai: WHAT!

Me: Nya's pregers!

Jay: Uh-oh!

Kai: JAY!

Kai chased Jay around the counter. Kai tackled Jay and smacked his head on the floor.

Jay: OWWWW!

Jay started to bleed. The tile was covered in blood.

Jay: Ah shit!

Nya: KAI! GET OFF HIM!

Me: (whisper to Cole) hormones

Cole: LOL

Kai started to smack Jay's head on the floor repeatedly. All of a sudden Nya got a beer bottle and smacked it over Kai's head. Kai got knocked out immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My POV

Kai woke up about and hour later and we completely forgot about him. He was al dazed out like he drank the beer instead of getting knocked on the head with one. It was about 9:30 at night, all of a sudden we heard knocking on the window. It was a man who looked like Lloyd.

Lloyd: Dad?

Dad: Lloyd!

His dad came in but slammed the door. But Lloyd's dad looked at me.

Dad: Missy?!

Me: Hey Dad

He hugged me.

Me: Why'd you leave?

Dad: Your mother and I had an argument and she kicked me out so I decided to go somewhere as evil as me the Underworld.

Me: What exactly were you arguing about?

Dad: She said I was to evil for her

All of a sudden I felt a sudden shock. A shock of darkness. I felt something liquid running down my arm. It was blood. Instead it wasn't red , it wasn't even green, it was black.

Dad: Missy are you okay

Another shock.

Cole: Missy just lay-

Too late I happened to already be laying down….

Me: Whoa!

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the living room. I was somewhere dark and deadly.

Me: My kind of place.

I saw skeletons and spiders. I was in the underworld…

Cole: MISSY!

Me: Huh?

Cole: You got knocked out

He was right I was on the couch.

Cole: I uh?

Me: Yah

Dad: It's just beginning.

Me: What is?

Dad: The Phase

Kai: What do we do?

Dad: Wait for it to happen

Lloyd: Will I have to fight her?

Dad: No of course not

Me: Oooh that fight was good

Cole: It was good

Me: So will I be the new Lord of the Underworld?

Cole: Hey Garmandon what's your real name?

Dad: Oh uhh

Lloyd: Yah what is your name/

Dad: Victor

Lloyd: Oh

Kai: He does look like a Victor

Me: Yah he does

Cole: Maybe if he had whiter hair

Me yah that'll be more victor like

Kai: Anybody else think it's weird that Cole looks more like Nya's brother than me

Me: Yah I look like you

Kai: You do

I looked at Cole's hunky grey eyes his sexy raven hair whoa what a hunk!

Cole: What?

Me: You have something in your uhh okay it's just that well it's like

Cole: A car and a garage

He elbowed me.

Me: Yes it's exactly like that


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My POV

So we all went to sleep boringest night of my life. My dad went home. You know the couch is actually pretty comfortable. I woke up at 3:00 am and Lloyd was in the kitchen with Jay. They were playing poker.

Lloyd: Have any 7's?

Jay: You have no idea how to play do you?

Lloyd: No

Jay: Well let's play go fish then

Lloyd: Okay

Me: Is this a normal thing?

Jay: No usually Lloyd knows how to play

Me: No I mean playing poker every night

Jay: Oh yeah

Me: Okay so every morning I wake up to see you two playing cards

Jay: Yeah pretty much

Me: So can I play?

Jay: Sure

We played go fish for about 3 hours but we saw Cole in the kitchen

Me: Hey Cole

Cole: AHHH!

Me: So whatchya doing?

Cole: Nothing why!?

Me: Just out of curiosity

Zane was also in the kitchen. He was in the cabinet.

Zane: Hello Missy! Good morning!

Me: Hey Zane!

Zane: Okay hello

Me: So whatchya guys doing anyway

Zane: Well every morning we get up and make- ouch

Cole: Eh em!

Zane: Sorry

Cole: Cake we make cake

Zane: I have no memory of making cakes

Cole: ZANE!

Zane: Is it new? Because usually we make out

Cole: That's a lie!

We all raised on eyebrow and stared at Cole.

Cole: JUST KIDDING!

Zane: Yes uhhh of course

Cole: I taste metal

Kai: Yeah because you make out with Zane

Cole: Honestly Kai it's a prank to see what you would do

Kai: I still don't believe

Cole: Why?

Zane: Honestly Kai would I ever lie?

Kai: True

Me: What are we getting all mad about anyway I mean who cares?

Cole: I'm just saying it's not true okay

Me: Yes Cole I believe you

Cole: Oh thank goodness!

Kai: So go fish?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My POV

Me, Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd were playing go fish all morning. It was fun Zane won the most times, I won the second ,Lloyd won the third, Kai won the fourth, Jay won the fifth and Cole obviously was the last. We were tired out. We were betting on who would win and so far Zane won my gum, $5, two quarters, a gummy bear, a Kelly Clarkson CD, and Cole's boxers. Now I feel sad I really love gummy bears.

Cole: Whoa this is just too comfortable!

Zane: Why would I want these?

Jay: I know I want my CD back

Kai: hey I gave the most up

Me: You gave up the gummy bear!

Kai: Fine I'll give you some

Cole: You can keep my boxers I never felt this good before

Lloyd: That is wrong on so many levels

Zane: Hey Missy can I trade you?

Me: For what?

Zane: Your bra?

Me: Fine

Zane: YES!

Jay: *groan* I want a taco!

Cole: Hey no fair Zane!

Cole chased Zane around the kitchen and Jay made tacos , Lloyd fell asleep in the cabinet, and I was playing Angry Birds. Nya walked in the kitchen and she walked into her room.

Me: So Nya

Nya: WHAT!

Me: When are you having your kid?

Nya: I don't know what do I look like a doctor?!

Bitch. So I got up and Cole tackled me.

Me: Cole!

Cole: Hah Zane I win!

Zane: Fine!

Cole stared at me. Then down.

Cole: So I'm not wearing boxers and your not wearing a bra so!

He moved his eyebrows up and down.

Me: Maybe tomorrow

Yes I get to do it with Cole!

I think I do? Do I? That's weird he ask me? You know I wonder if Cole actually is comfortable with boxers?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My POV

So far I am extremely bored and I just wanna call Abby or something. So my dad came over again and he said last night he had a weird dream. He felt like I was destined to be something. He woke up but the dream never ended.

Cole: That is so weird

Me: Why?

Cole: Because I had that dream too

Me: Oh that's weird

Cole: Maybe we should ask Sensei if it means anything

Me: Who's Sensei

Cole: Our Sensei you haven't seen him before?

Me: No

Cole: Oh well then your gonna meet him.

Me: Okay

Cole dragged me to Sensei's room and I got to meet him

Sensei: You

Me: Me?

Cole: Her?

Sensei: You were in my dream

Cole: Mine and Victors too

Sensei: I see you found out Garmadon's real name

Cole: Well yeah

Sensei: Missy your special

Me: Okay?

Sensei: Oh no this is not good

Me: What?

Sensei: You are the Dark Ninja controller of Shadow and Illusion

Me: What?

Cole: WHAT?

Me: Me a ninja

Sensei: Yes you

Me: So I am a Dark ninja I can control shadow's and illusion?

Sensei: Yes you are destined to be it

Cole: Like Lloyd

Sensei: Yes like Lloyd

Me: Will I have to fight Lloyd?

Sensei: No

Me: okay good

Sensei: That is all

Me and Cole walked out

Sensei: Cole

Cole: UH SHE HAS TO FIGHT ME!

Sensei: No go check the mail

Cole: Okay good

Cole and I walked to the kitchen.

Cole: Zane can you check the mail

Zane: Okay


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My POV

So Cole got Zane to check the mail for him and Zane put all the mail on the table.

Zane: So there is going to be a talent show in Ninjago city

Cole: I'm in

Kai: Me too

Jay: Yeah me three

Me: I dunno

Cole: Well you should at least try-out

Me: Okay I guess

Zane: Me too

Cole: Zane you sing?

Zane: Yes actually

Me: So when is the talent show try-outs?

Zane: Tomorrow at three

Me: I'll be there

Lloyd: Hey whatchya talking about

Me: Well there' going to a talent show in Ninjago city

Lloyd: Cool but I vowed that I'll never try out for anything epically since the embarrassing incident

Me: What happened

Lloyd: It's to embarrassing

Cole: Well now you have to tell since you brought it up

Lloyd: Fine okay well when I was twelve I sang in the talent show and I sucked and people booed and threw lunchboxes and spit spitballs

Cole: Oh gosh I remember I sucked on stage on time I was about to do the triple tiger sashe and I fell on my face and everybody was laughing at me

Me: I just have stage fright and one day when my piano teacher was teaching me how to play well piano I imagined that it was following me around and I screamed and I just never preformed for anything again.

Jay: I was actually never afraid to perform well Cole got over his stage fright and I'm sure that Missy and Lloyd will too.

Kai: Yeah they probably will

Me: We'll have to find out tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cole's POV

It was the next day and it was 3:00

Me: So are we going

Zane: Oh right

Zane drove all of us there it was pretty packed there. There was about 300 people. We were last obviously.

Missy: This is going to take for ever so we should go come on

Me: We're not going Missy you need to face your fear

Missy: What am I going to sing?

Me: I dunno didn't you plan it out?

Missy: Oh yeah

Zane: Missy stop stalling

Missy: stalling that's a funny word

Kai: Well its not really stalling if you want time to go by

Jay: Yeah

Me: Let's play a game

Missy: Okay

Me: Okay let's say what we chose to sing

Missy: That's not really a game

Me: Okay I'm gonna sing Pusher Love Girl

Missy: I'm gonna sing Cups

Kai: I'm singing Can't Hold Us with Jay

Zane: I'm singing Blurred lines

Lloyd: I'm singing What About Love

The line was way shorter.

Me: We're about 20 people away

Missy: I'm not sure if I can do this

Me: Missy if you think Lloyd can you should think that you can too

Missy: True

Now we were 10 people away

Me: We're almost up

5

Missy: Okay I'm ready

3

Me: Me too

Zane: Me three

Jay and Kai: Me four

Lloyd: Me five

0

Me: Okay Missy go up

She walked up. She has a nice walk and ass

We all sang

Judge: The talent show will be on Friday and I suggest getting here an hour early if you want to be ready the other judges are passing out the order of the people performing so in two days you will have to be here and make sure to sign in the sign ins are on the table

Me: See you did great

Kai: Now I'm scared pretty much all of ninja go city is watching and that's about 3,000,000 people

Me: Yeah but it's just like dancing remember about 5 months ago we performed with the same amount of people

Missy: Yeah we'll do fine

Kai: Yeah okay all though you were scared too

Missy: whatever Kai


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Oh and if you don't know the songs from the last chapter I suggest looking them up.**

**Cups (pitch perfect) by Anna Kendrick**

**Pusher Love Girl by Justin Timberlake**

**Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

**Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. T.I and Pharrell **

**What About Love by Austin Mahone**

My POV

Okay so me, Kai, Cole, and Jay were playing Minecraft while Zane was making tacos.

Jay: Hey Zane when are those tacos gonna be done?

Zane: In approximately 15 minutes

Cole: Oh Missy since you're the you know what we should train you

Me: That sounds fun

Cole: Okay so I think all of us should train you.

Me: Yeah it'll be easier especially if Lloyd is because he's the green ninja and has all the elemental powers. Although it would be weird because he's a light ninja and I'm a you know what one.

Cole: Right so we should do like training like Sensei does

Me: Cool

Cole: We should start right now

Jay: What are you guys even talking about?

Cole: I don't know if I should tell you

Jay: Well I'll go ask Sensei then

Kai: Yeah that's pretty suspicious

Jay walked up and went to ask.

Jay: WHAT?!

Me and Cole couldn't help but laughing.

Kai: What is it

Jay: Missy is a shadow ninja

Kai: What?!

He fell over

Me and Cole laughed even harder.

Kai: Well your like perfect for it

Me: I know right

Kai: I mean you're the shadow ninja and your dad used to be the dark lord

Me: True

Zane: Tacos are done

Lloyd ran out.

Me: Where did you come from?

Lloyd the bathroom

Cole: For that long

Lloyd whispered in Cole's ear

Cole: You don't have to hide it

Me: What?

Lloyd: Promise you wont tell anybody else

Me: No

Lloyd: This whole time I had a ds and I was hiding from Jay

Me: OH I thought you were gonna say something else

Cole: Yeah me too

Kai: It's not even bad it's not like he'll go crazy

Jay: For what

Me: uh cake

Cole: WHERE!

Lloyd: my ds

Jay: You have a ds!

Lloyd: Oh no!


End file.
